Galaxy Wars
Galaxy Wars is a Animation on BPS studios animated by RoA Nitrox of the Highpixel Game of the same name. The Game itself is inspired by and based off Star Wars. The story is about CSWorm,Q__T, RoA Nitrox, Jellycat, Arbiter617, and MrSamSmall as rebels heading to help retake a city controlled by the empire by hacking the imperial control room's mainframe. Plot Part 1 The Camera pans out to show Stormtroopers patrolling a imperial base. Meanwhile, CSWorm,Q__T, RoA Nitrox, Jellycat, Arbiter617, and MrSamSmall (Who are holding blaster pistols) head towards a corridor and hide behind it so the Stormtroopers in the next room won't spot them. The Rebels then move out of their hiding spot and attack the Stormtroopers, who are taken out with relative ease. After beating the Stormtroopers, The Rebels begin to head through the room, but are then ambushed by more stormtroopers hiding behind obstacles in the room. The Rebels get to cover, A second gunfight begins, and a Stormtrooper comes out of a balcony area preparing to shoot Nitrox. He shoots, but his shot is blocked by Naia with a blue lightsaber. Lynna then comes out with a Green Lightsaber and takes out the storm troopers by deflecting laser shots and using her lightsaber. The Rebel crew Walks in a group with Naia and Lynna walking in front of them. Q__T then casually takes a no look shot and kills the last stormtrooper in the room before moving on. Unknowingly to the Rebels and Jedi, Kastor (The Sith) is watching them from an distance. Part 2 The Rebels and Jedi walk into another area, taking out more stormtroopers, when suddenly Kastor appears, attacking Naia with a Double-Bladed Lightsaber. Lynna then switches out with her to fight Kastor, and both then go in for an attack. However, Kastor blocks their lightsabers and pushes them back using his force power. Kastor fights Naia, Lynna and both, until the rebels begin firing their blaster pistols at him. However, Kastor blocks the incoming fire and deflects one of the shots at Nitrox, who is mildly wounded in the shoulder. Kastor is forced to retreat because of the hard fire, and force jumps onto a tall building, before running away.. for now. Part 3 The Rebels continue their advance into the base, hiding behind a doorway to a spaceship hangar to avoid being seen by another stormtrooper force. They then covertly take the stormtroopers out , hiding behind, to the side, or over them to avoid being seen before killing them. They also find the droid to hack the mainframe of the imperial base. During this however, Arbiter617 and MrSamSmall are killed by laser firing drones. A bounty hunter also appears, pushing Jellycat and CS Worm out of his way, but Q__E shoots him dead while the rest of the rebels take out the drones. Part 4/Final Part The remaining rebels make it to the imperial control room, but as they begin to head in, Kastor appears on a upper platform, as a large stormtrooper force enters the building. Naia and Lynna jump onto the ledge and fight Kastor while the rebels fight the stormtroopers. While Kastor is fighting Lynna on 1 side, Naia attacks Kastor from behind. Kastor realizes the move, ducks, and kicks Naia off the edge. Nitrox notices throws his blaster pistol away, slides, and catches Naia as she is falling. Naia then falls unconsious, leaving Lynna to fight Kastor alone. Meanwhile, Q__E's Blaster Rifle is shot out of her hands. CS Worm then notices Naia's dropped lightsaber, gives Q__E his blaster rifle, and goes for the lightsaber. Lynna triumphs over Kastor, stabbing him in the gut with her lightsaber after a fierce lightsaber battle, while CS Worm takes out the Stormtroopers with the lightsaber that he "borrowed" from Naia. The Stormtroopers are defeated, CS Worm tosses the lightsaber back to a now conscious Naia, the Droid hacks the mainframe, and the Rebels triumph in Galaxy Wars. Category:Unfinished Category:Nitrox Category:Minecraft Category:Hypixel Category:Animations